As components of computing or electronic systems decrease in size and increase in power requirements as well as thermal dissipation, cooling individual components as well as collections of components will become increasingly important to ensure proper system function moving forward. For example central processing unit (CPU) dies are miniaturizing and at the same time the number of cores, heat dissipation, and thermal design power (TDP) of these dies are increasing. This can result in a higher heat flux from the CPU dies and increase the challenge for thermally managing the CPU.